DBGF
by Starieeyes
Summary: The daughters of Gohan, and Trunks go to Namek with a guy Kitai likes to look for the dragonballs, (both my friend Karosai,a nd I started this)


Amitan and Kitai walked slowly to school next to eachother. They had no urge going to a place where stereotypes judged you. Both Kitai and Amitan sniffled at the same time. They had caught a cold from school and hadn't bothered telling their fathers.   
"Big sister, Kitai?" asked Amitan.   
"Hai?" asked Kitai sniffling once more and rubbing her bright red nose.  
"Do we HAVE to go to school today?" asked the smaller girl with blue hair who was nine and a half years old.  
"I suppose. If we skip they'll call home and then Tousan and Touchan will know we skipped and think something's wrong. We don't want to bother them anymore so," said the ten-year-old girl sniffling once again.  
Both children had been born by the dragon balls. They were wished into creation. Amitan looked much more like Trunks as to Kitai who looked like an exact mix of both. Kitai had gained purple streaks in her hair, as she had grown older. She assumed her younger sister would get the streaks eventually as well.   
"I don't want to talk to the people in my class,"protested Amitan.  
"Amitan-chanÉÉnuh-uh. We HAVE to go to school," said Kitai angrily.   
She was also considering not goingÉÉ but since she was older, even if only by half a year, she had to be firm. She always acted motherly and more like Goten. Amitan on the other hand acted like Trunks and Vegeta, but she also liked to joke around ALOT. She was very stand offish to people she just met.   
"You want to skip too, Kitai-chan," said Amitan getting an evil glint in her eyes.   
"NO!" the girl shouted. "We have to go. I won't cause Touchan or Tousan anymore troubles."   
Amitan finally agreed and started walking towards the school again. She waved her tail between her legs and started humming. Kitai sighed and followed. She to started humming as well.  
"Be anyone but yourself," she sang gently.   
She pointed at Amitan and she joined in. "Don't even try to have an opinion," Amitan sang. "Be anyone but you.   
Don't let them know you have a heart. Lose your soul and your purpose. Don't be yourself. Be everyone else," they sang together. Before they could finish the song they saw the school.  
"Ah, to bad Amitan, we didn't get to finish thesong," said Kitai smiling.   
"YeahÉÉ" said Amitan. She sucked in air and got a grumpy look on her face. "Time for school."   
"I suppose," said Kitai with a sigh.  
She quickly tied her long hair into a bun and hummed with a frown on her face. "To bad we don't have classes togetherÉÉ"   
"Yeah. Because then there would be something to do,"said Amitan rocking back and forth on her toes as she glared at everyone. "Better go."  
The two girls walked off in opposite directions after saying good-bye with sad faces. Once Amitan got to class she heard a boy behind her trying to act cool. "Oh look! It's daughter of the gay!" said the boy. Amitan socked him in the stomach. "Shut up little Rin. No one wants to listen to your egotistical babbling," she said as she sat down in her seat. The boy clenched his stomach. "NAMI!!!," he muttered before passing out from the Saiyans strength.   
"Amitan!" she heard a teacher shout behind her. "Causing trouble again? I don't know what I am goingto do with you and your sister! Such angry children!"  
"It's all your fault," she muttered.   
"What was that?" demanded the teacher.   
"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" shouted Amitan. "Happy?"  
"That's it! Go to the principals office and call your parents!" demanded the lady.  
"But-"  
"NO BUTS! GO!"   
Amitan slide out of her chair and picked up her bookbag. She started walking slowly to the principal's office.  
  
Kitai sat down quietly in her chair. She took out her doodle book and started drawing Lain characters. She scribbled the words "Abandon your flesh Lain :)Enter the Wired." She giggled quietly.  
"Kitai," said the boy next to her, waving his hand infront of her face.   
Kitai looked up and saw the teacher glaring at her. She was a thin woman with her nose high in the air. She had brown hair that was down and blue eyes.  
"Yes Ms. Zendrix?" asked Kitai. "Have you heard a thing I said?" she demanded.   
Kitai looked distressed. What was she supposed to say? No, I haven't Ms. Asshole. Hey how about you just let me doodle a lil while longer? Nuh-uh. That wouldn't work. The boy next to her slid her some notes. She smiled and blushed as she read off the paper.   
"UmmÉÉyes. You were discussing long division and how I'll never learn how to do. When actually I can do calculus. If you wanted I could show youÉÉ" saidKitai.  
She squinted momentarily to read the fineprint at the bottom of the page. "And I love Kitai Son," she added as she read of the paper.   
She turned even brighter red. Everyone in the class giggled. Kitai looked at the boy next to her who was blushingas well. Obviously he didn't mean for her to read THAT part. Also the boy obviously didn't know that her last name was Son/Briefs. She assumed he was new since she had never seen him before and he was actually nice to her.   
"Quiet down class," said Ms. Zendrix. "Now OujiÉÉ"  
Kitai started to space out again. 'Ouji, that's his name. He's rather cuteÉÉ' she thought noticing he was tall had dark, DARK blue hair, and black like eyes. Ouji tapped Kitai on the shoulder.   
"We're supposed to go to the principal's officeÉÉ" he said quietly. "OhÉÉ what did I do now?" she asked Ouji.   
"Ignoring the sensei I supposeÉÉ" he replied sheepishly.  
"OhÉÉTouchan's gonna be upsetÉÉ" she said standing up and putting her things in her book bag.   
Ouji did the same and they left together while the class was making taunting noises.   
"Why does everyone in class seem to hate you?" he asked. "Because I have two tousans," said Kitai in an oddly quiet voice.   
"You mean you don't know who your father is?" asked Ouji.  
"Not that. My tousans are ÉÉwell they love each other," said Kitai in a cracking voice.   
"That's it?" asked Ouji.   
"Huh?" asked Kitai.   
"Girls, guys, it's all the same," said Ouji.  
Kitai fell over. Where the hell did she find a guy with such understanding? She shrugged it off and decided to ignore the amazing fact. They continued walking towards to principal's office. Kitai put her slim hand on the cold medal doorknob. She twisted it so that it would open. Inside the office she saw her little sister Amitan picking gum off of a chair.   
"Amitan!" said Kitai happily as she ran to her sister. Amitan looked over at Kitai and met her halfway.   
"Who is that guy?" Amitan whispered angrily as she looked at Ouji.   
"His name is OujiÉÉheÉÉwell anyway we both got introuble together," Kitai whispered back.   
"Who is this, Kitai?" Ouji asked as he walked up to them both.   
"This is my little sister Amitan!" said Kitai with asmile growing on her face. "Are you blood relatives," he asked, "you both look alot alike."   
"Of course we are! She IS my sister after all!" saidKitai as she giggled.   
Amitan kept a gruff look on her face and didn't laugh. She just folded her arms over her chest and glared at Ouji. She didn't approve. This may have been becauseshe knew he would try and take her sister away fromherÉÉwhich it most likely was. But she had no intention of ever lightening up around him.  
"What do you mean? You were adoptedÉÉ weren't you?"asked Ouji with a big blank look on his face.   
"NoÉÉtheir our real fathersÉÉ" said Kitai quietly."So they slept with other women! That's like cheating!" said Ouji in a concerned tone.  
"No, you don't understand Ouji. Both of my tousans are my birth tousan."  
"What?" he asked shocked. "Oh I get it now! They don't know who the tousan is-"   
"No, not that. We don't have a kaasan. We have two tousans and no birth mother," said Kitai sternly.   
"That'sÉÉ not possible," said Ouji slowly.  
"Yes it is. Our tousans told us so. I'm not quit sure how yetÉÉ but they explained it to us once when we were little. I decided not to ask them again. I prefer not to bother themÉÉ"  
  
The three were asked to come into the principals office, and Ouki was dismissed seeng as he was new and didn't know betta.  
  
Amitan giggles, "Yeah to hang around us"  
Kitai whispers, "shhhh"  
Then the principal breaks their convo, "Kitai-san I want you to call your parents."  
"Hai"  
"Now Amitan-san what is with you and hitting people..."  
"Ummm"  
"Well"  
Ignores the questions, "So how'd you become a Pal of the prince?"  
"Aww how cute...well let's see...."  
Then Kitai ends up busting in the re convo, "Tou-chan is coming."  
"Arigato, Kitai" sneeres Amitan.... " Now I nevermind."  
"Why don't you two wait in the office."  
"Hai." they both replied.  
The sat around mumbled to each other about how pissed tousan, and tou-chan where gonna be. Then finally Tou-chan arrived, and took them home in silence.   
  
When they finally reached home both the girls growled, "We didn't do nothing!" and shut themselves in their rooms. They stay there til the next morning....well except for wen they were sneaking midnight snacks.  
  
The next morning, the again had to head to school. Which of course, atleast amitan didn't wnat to go to....who would.  
  
"I don't wanna go to school" amitan pouts, then grins, "Let's skip"  
Sweatdrops, " okay..." replies Kitai, then hugs Amitan.  
"Realli we can!" cheers Amitan.  
"But skipping makes you go faster", she giggled, " TOWARDS SCHOOL!"  
Then amitan pouts, "Nami!", then stick out her tongue, and crosses her arms, "I'm not going!"  
"You are too tou-chan, and tousan would be very upset if you skipped."  
"Am NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTT!"  
Kitai smiles, "Are too!"  
"But Mom!"  
Kitai falls over, "uh?"  
Then Amitan gives a big Trunks grin.  
"I'm not your mother I your sister....that's so wrong!"Then gives Amitan the sacred Goten face.  
"Jessh you act like it"  
"Doesn't mean I am"  
"Good point so I don't havta listen to you," then she stinks out her tounge, "I'm gonna train," then yawns, "Coming on training more fun anyways!"  
"I refuse to WE HAVE TO LEARN Amitan, it's more important, much more imporatnt than training."  
"Yeah but it's no fun, and no-one good goes there!"  
"So? We havta go, it's illegal to skip."  
"And besides nothing more fun than TRAINING!"  
Get the scared Goten face, "You don't want the big bad coppers coming after you," and pulls hair into a bun, "Amitan-chan you should start acting more like a lady."  
"Nani!" Amitan freaks, "Pwease, " and covers ear, "You didn't say that!"  
"No Amitan, it's important I don't want tou-chan, and tousan to worry."  
"I'm NO LADY! I'M A SAY-JIN!"  
"Double negative there dear, and your only part say-jin"  
"Dammit stop it with the Englsih crap, " pouts, "I'm not GOING!"  
Kitai hugs Amitan, "PweaseEE it's important."  
"Fine," pouts, "But I want drawing paper."  
  
Kitai looks in here book bag, and amitan grins as Kitai searches. Then finally fines about 20 pieces.  
"You have to get an A on a test for this"   
"Nani?"  
"Or at least try"  
"An A sure...," then grins, "That too easy."  
"Then an A+, 150%, and no less, and perhaps more," and then she smiles.  
"Ack, " then cover mouth, then thinks ::Why did I say something....I should've kept my mouth shut.::, "Ummm I can't get that the teacher doesn't like me, she won't give me that!"  
"Then 100%"  
Amitan, tries to cover the grins, as it appears on her face.  
"What are you smirking at?" then Kitai gives her a frown."  
"Nuffin, I gotta go to school jessh!"  
"Your trying to hid something..."  
"Why do you say that?"  
"It's not nice to lie to your big sister," Grins , "That smile tells me you are."  
"You sound like Tou-chan!"  
"SoOO....there's nothiNG wrong with thAT!  
"NooOO, bUUT we're gonNNA be late."  
"Fine..." then starts to skip, "do de da."  
Amitan starts to skip to, "I'm walking along."  
  
Then the two fine themselves at school.  
  
Amitan continues, "Sining a song.....aw RaATS!....WE're HE Er!"  
"I know, " Kitai sighs, then hugs amitan, "I better go to class," as he fixes her bun, and makes it purrfect.  
"See ya later."  
"Adios!"  
"Ja ne"  
"Bye"  
"Bai"  
Then the two walk off too class.  
  
"Man I gotta getin trouble mmmm," thinks amitan, " Rats! she didnt give me papper!" sits down in desk, "guess this will havta do, and starts doddling on the desk, "Do do do do...."  
  
Meanwhile, Kitai is sitting in her class doddling Sailor Moon pics, and humming Fly me to the moon.  
While Kitai is drawing in the other classroom, Amitan is seen by the sensei drawing on the desk.  
  
"Nani!? Drawing on the desk AMIE TA AN-SA AN!" blares the sensei, " Go see the PRIncEEpaAL!"  
"Hai," Amitan grins leaving the room, purposely slamming the door shut, and runs of giggling.  
Then someone stops her, "Hey gay girl's brat!"  
"Nani!!!!! Baka," and socks the person in the stomach...and sticks out tounge there!"  
  
Back in Kitai class, she continues humming the song.  
  
Then Ouji comes up to her, "Whatcha doing?" and cocks his head a bit.  
Kitai replies blushing, "Nothing"  
  
Then Kitai sees Amitan run into her class.  
  
"Kitai-chan!!!!!"  
Ouji see's Amitan, "Your sister is here."  
Kitai goes over to Amitan, "What are you doing out of clASS!"  
Amitan thinks::great she's with that guYY::, then speaks, "....O I have to see the prince's pal."  
"Huh? What did you do this time?"  
Smirks, "I drew."  
"What's wrong with that?"  
Shrugs, "Sensei was mad though."  
"Oh...alright."  
"I told you she hates meEE!"  
"Well shouldn't you be with the principal now?"  
"Ummm you gotTAA coME."  
"Why?"  
Then Kitai's sensei walks up, "Kitai what are you DO INNG!"  
"Talking to my sister."  
Secretly grins, then starts to sniff, "Yeah..."  
Sensei then yells, "ALL OF YOU! GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE! I will NOT have my class disturbed!  
Amitan begins to cry, "BuUUUUUTTTT.....OUURRR MOOMMMMMYYYYYYYY!"  
"Your mommy," Kitai says confused.  
"Huh?" questioned the sensei.  
"Shh kitai-chan," she whispered.  
"Only one fo you has a mommy," said the sensei.  
"BuuuUUUTTT shEEEE is dYYYYYIIIING!"  
"What?"  
"MYYYYYYYYYYY moMYYYYYYYYYYYY!"  
"Amitan?"  
"Hai," Amitan replied sobbing.  
"Poor dear."  
"I wanna draw, a pic for her, and sensie get mad., Wahhhhhaaaaaa."  
Everbody covers there ears.  
"Where do you need to go dear?"  
Amitan sniffles, "I wanna see tousan!"  
"I'll give you a slip to go home."  
"Sissy too," she sniffs.  
"Kitai-san your sister?"  
Kitati swallows, "Hai."  
"Hai, Hai" replies Amitan.  
"Alright," she said, as she scribbled there names down on a pass, and hands them to them, "Get back in your seat Ouji-san!"  
  
The girls, walk outta the classroom, and then the school, and go a little distance.  
"Amitan-chan you lied, and someone belived you."  
"Hai....so"  
"It's wrong!"  
"We got out of school," gives Kiatia a lopsided grin.  
"But, I didn't want to get out fo school."  
"But we can train."  
"You can train Amitan-chan"  
"Why you no train?"  
"But we could have done that after school, besides i prefer to study."  
"Your just weird!"  
"So are you."  
"Besides I got out of trouble, " Amitan beams.  
"So you WERE in trouble."  
"Sometimes I wish we dd having a mom...." hearing Kitai, "Hai...anyways."  
"Amitan I don't know what I'm gonna do with you?" scratches head., "Why do you wnat a mom?"  
"I don't know....I just wanna go home, I hate SCHOOL!, I wanna see Granndpa Goku."  
Kitai sighs, "Alright."  
"Let's fly." amitan grins.  
Kitai rubs head, "Poor Ouji-kun got in trouble cause of you."  
"Big Deal!"  
"WELL IT IS A BIIIIGGG DEAL!!!!.....you don't care about anyone but your self....but alirght, and pops up into the air.  
"Why he's just like everyone else, besides I care about you...AND I DON"T KNOOOOW WHYYYYYY You HANG with HIM!!!!"  
"I care about you too...o well let's drop it.," and truns bright red.  
"Fine, "exhales, "MAN!!!!," starts throwing energy balls, "Grrrr!"  
"What's wrong?"  
"I WANT YOU to STAY AWAAAAAAY from HIMMMMMMM!!!"Pissed, "He's HUMAN OK!"  
"So are we....so is Krillin."  
"NO I'm NOT I'm a SAY-JIN!"  
"WELL I'm HUMAN, part atleast."  
"Kirllens different.....grrr.....you DON'T UNDERSTAND!!!!"  
"How so? I understand just fine."  
"Never mind....yo never will," and Amitan flies ahead.  
Kitai flows slowly behind Amitan, as she looks back and growls.  
  
The Kitai thinks:: sometimes she is so confusing.::  
While Amitan thinks ::doesn't she understand I can't take this anymore....I wanna fight....why can't we have a battle, and all what happened to all the bad guys....why don't we every have a CHANCE to use our DAM POWERS!!!!::  
"Amitan-chan wait up! I can't fly as fast as you"  
Amitan stops for a minute, and then slows down.  
"Arigato Amitan-chan"  
"I wish something would happen Kitai-chan, and it really sux, I don't know why but I wanna fight."  
"You wanna fight?!....you want the whole world to be endanger," Kitai sighs, "Your right I'll never understand."  
"I don't want the world to be endanger....but I want to save it, " Amitan cries, "I don't know...it's to confusing."  
Kitai goes up and hugs Amitan while the are flying, "Don't worry it'll be alright, maybe Tou-chan, and Tousan can help."  
Amitan pouts, "I hope so."  
Kitai half smiles, and then thinks ::they are like her.::  
  
The two finally arrive at Goku's house.  
Amitan opens the door, "We got out EAArly!"  
Kitia thinks::liar::  
"Can I take to you granpas," Amitan asked.  
Goku comes out with his face covered with food, "Huh?"  
Kitai which Goku come out, and starts drooling from the image of food. Then she runs in to kitchen screaming, "FOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDD!!!!" and starts munching down.  
  
"Hi you too," as he watches Kitai chow down, "Are you gonna eat all of that?"  
"Having you seen Tousan, and Tou-chan around?"  
"Nope," As Kitai goes ahead finishes off the bowl of rice, gobbles down the table, and burps.  
"Jessh Kitai"  
Sweat drops cause of the lost of food, "I think they're at their apartment," then pats Kiati on the head, "more than me."  
"Grandpas can I ask you something?"  
To Amitan, "Yeah?"  
"How do you control your want to fight?"  
Thinks::ouch don't give me a toughie::, then replies, "Well I just take the urge inot to something else....like eating."  
Kitai pats stomach, "mmmmmm."  
"But...."  
"Yeah?"  
Bleaches, "Maybe you should try drawing you like doing that..."  
"But what if IT WON't go AWAY!"  
Goku sweat drops, always the hard ones for him, "Ummm....get a puching bag?"  
"Then I can't realli fight....I need something real....I don't know."  
"Why don't you try training?"  
"Kitai-chan says I havta to go to school."  
"Chi Chi would say that too."  
"You need to go to school Amitan."  
"Hai." sadly.  
"Why not after school?"  
"Wait Granpas didn't and he's fine."  
Kiati thinks:: he's also stupid.::  
"It still doesn't help."  
"He probably didn't even know what he was doing when he asked grandma chichi to get married!"  
"Nani?....nevermind," opens door, and flies off, "Man it won't GO AwaY!"  
"I'm not that dumb."  
Kitai kisses Goku on the head," Love ya Granpas, "Ja ne."  
"Bai"  
  
Amitan goes on the ground, well actually she more or less crashes, "SHIT!, "Puches air."   
She sees Kitai coming towards her and throws an energy ball. Kitai takes off her school uniform, after dogging the ball, and punches Amitan in the face.  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!"  
"Fight me."  
"But I can't...."  
"YOU can, and YOU will,"punching Amitan in the gut.  
"But I have no reason to....Dammit!!!!! STOP I DON"T WANNA FIGHT WIT YOU!"  
Kitai stops, and puts back on her uniform, "fine then fein so one you want to fight with."  
"Hai," smirks, and goes off to the school, thinks :: yeah that one guy yuor wawys hanging with.::  
Kitai follows Amitan from far away.  
"There he is."  
"Ah," Ouji rubs his head, "I hate school."  
Amitan comes down from the sky, "Hey don't hanga round MY SISTER!" and socks the guy.  
Rubbing his face, "Why not?"  
Looking from above Kitai twitches ".....Amitan-chan?"  
"Dammit DON'T you understand....you can't!!!!!"  
"Why not?....she's nice I don't see any reason not to."  
Kitia hides behind tree and listens in.  
  
" I the best say-jin in the wrold,....and I can't even use my dam powers....I the greatest fighter in the whole dam universe, and u stay away from my sis cause I don'rt wanna lose her...she's  
the only one I got ok!!!"  
"I would never hurt her"  
"Yeah....but....u'll ta...never mind....hy do i havta tell u...dami t!!!! die,"slahes, "ka me ha me....  
HA!"  
People around them started to stare.  
Kitia yells, "Amitan!"comes out of tree and glomps her, " that's enough!"  
" Nani? I fighting OK!"  
"you're hurting an innocent person Amitan..."  
"Dam it!!!! he's...."  
"he's what?"  
"gonna take u awaaaaaaaaaazzzzzzzzz!!!WAHAAAAAAA!!!!!," she cries.  
"I'd never leave you Amitan!"  
" we're only ten years old, why would I leave you?"  
": cause....cause...,"sniffs, " u like him moreaZzzzz"  
"I do not"  
"then whzzzzz u yeleellzzz at mezzzzz,"sniffs.  
"because you're not being good"  
"Dam IT!!!! can't do this*stream of tears* I wanna die!!!!!"  
"Amitan...,"closes eyes and bows head.  
"there no point in goin on ok!"  
"really...is that how you see it?,"starts shaking.  
"hai....what is the point of em being here....i can't do anything"  
"..."  
"u wouldn't understand.....I wanan be alone....,"flies off.  
Kitai sits and starts to shake., and Amitan stops someplace away from school.The a person in the crowd yells," CALL THE AMBULANCE!"  
  
The ambulance comes and takes Ouji to hospital  
  
  
"Man where my sword when i need it...Dam it why won't my atttacks work on me!!!,  
go on ka me ha me ha work damit!!!," she cries.  
  
Kitai thinks ::I should go get Amitan...but...if someone wants to die...let them...someone told me that once...::  
  
"WhY do i havta hurt ppl!"  
  
"why can't I get up and go get Animtan...something must be wrong with me....," the Kitai stands up.  
  
  
Amitan punches tree, " dam this doens't work!!!"  
  
Kiatia jumps into the air and looks for amitan.  
  
"mayeb the dragon can help...."  
  
"woo hoo!", Kitai finds her and sits next her, "Amitan-chan..."  
"can we not go to school"  
"...you can, but I still have to go. I feel as though I need to..."  
"just for awhile...what;'s his face can tag along wit us if u want"  
": who? ouji?"  
"ya"  
"but you hate him"  
"if u like him that much...I guess he can't be so bad"  
"hehe"  
"so is he ok? Katai-chan?"  
"he's nice, except...well...nevermind...," and blushes.  
"no no....did I hurt him bad?"  
"oh! well...he did get his ass kicked pretty bad, good job Amitan-chan...I suppose  
"Yeah!!! i feel bad now though.  
"I figure we can search for the dragon balls, what do u say?"  
"sure, but why?"  
"cause i need to make a wish"  
"what will you wish for?"  
"well a couple...u can have the thrid, We should go to Namek....more wishes, and more fun...  
think of all the fun we'll have"  
"ohk"  
grins  
"but tousan and touchan..."  
"mmm....we'll we gotta go soemtime...besdies we'll leave a note, and come back when we're done, u know we can'task they'll say no  
"but-...Amitan-chan, I don't want to worry Touchan"  
"they won't worry we are writing a note...beside we'll be fine"  
"bu-...oh, I don't know why but I'm going to agree"  
"it's not like they didn't do it....alright!!! so u think he'll come?"  
"he...oh ouji? I don't know..."  
Amitan thinks, :: hope not:: "We'll y don't u go find out....jesssshhh I gonna go home and eat"  
"okay," and Kitai flies off to the hospital, andlands out front. She thenwalks in and goes to Ouji's room.  
  
Meaning while Amitan flies home, and raids the fridge, "ALLLLLLRIIIIIght!"  
  
Back at the Hospital Kitai was thinking "I'm missing food for THIS, eh..she's gonna eat it all...must HURRY!" Then she goes to Ouji's room, "Ouji?"  
"yeah?"  
"would you like to come on a trip with my sister and I?"  
"sure, who else is going?"  
"no one"  
  
Back home, Amitan is eating really fast, " I beta hurry or else she'll eat it all when she get's here"  
she gobbles down the food, and wipes her face, "That was good, ack o good there still this carrot he he me gonna tease her"  
  
Back to the "luvers" in the hospital.  
"no parents?" Ouji asked.  
"yup, so will you?"  
"of course, I'd go anywhere with-err...nevermind, yeah I'll go"  
"arigato, call me when you feel better, and slips him her phone number. Then  
runs out and runs home.  
  
When she gets home, she runs to the fridge.  
  
"Gomen this is all that is left," smirks Amitan.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"  
Then she opens her mouth wide, " and it's all mine."  
"AH!...DON'T!"  
Amitan: takes it out of her mouth, " say pwease"  
"pwease!"  
"mmmm ok," and throws it, "...hope u catch it"  
Kitai catches it, and eats it, "hmmm, HUNGRY!"  
Amitan grins, "Hi Tuo-chan," as Goten walks into the room.  
"hi Amitan, did you two eat all the food?"  
Amitan yawns, " long day..... hai"  
"okay, I'll go shopping," he gets his jacket and car keys, and puts em on, "see you later girls."  
  
"Hey...," Trunks say as he walks in.  
": Hi Tousan," amitan grins, "well i betta hit the books."  
Kitai smiles, "like ur actually gonna study," and sighs.  
"why not," as she shut door  
Goten sighs,and then leaves for the store.  
  
"tousan?," Kitai asked.  
"Hai,Ack...," and grins, "need to fix this sink"  
"uh...tousan?"  
"Quite dow I'm studyin!," Amitan screamed from her room.  
Trunks id working on the sink, and hits his head, " owe this is hard work."  
"Dammit stop it with the sink," Amitan shouts, Wait for Tou-chan!"  
"TOUSAN!!!," Kitai shouts, and then gets watery eyes, "why are you ignoring me you... BAKAYARO!"  
She then runs to room and locks it, and starts to power up,and hit the walls. She edventually ends up breaking the wall through the bathroom. "oh...I always wanted a bathroom in my room...but not like this..." She then locks the bathroom door as well and sits on the toilet.  
  
Amitan yawns, " dammit I wanna leave tomrrow!.....but we ahvta wait for her "friend"."  
  
Goten comes home with a few, twenty bags of grocerys, "who's friend?"  
"nani? how can he hear me..."  
"good ears"  
"Stop it!!!!"  
"gomen nassai...still, who's friend?"  
"not mine...ask her....he he Ouji..."  
"ouji?....that's a guy's name...ask who?"  
"Katai-chan jesssh"  
"NANI?!?!....SHE HAS A BOYFRIEND!, " then he faints.  
Amitan sits back and triesd to keep herself from cracking up.  
  
Kitai sighs, " I heard something hit the floor...better get out now..."  
Amitan walks out of her room, "look what u did katai-chan"  
"what?"  
Amitan grins, " Katai-chan has a boy freind katai-chan has a boyfreind"  
"I DO NOT!"  
"Tou-chan says so"  
Kitai blushes, then smirks evilly and kneels next to Amitan, "I only like girls." The she hugs, and kisses Amitan on the check.  
"Nani!?!...gross....that's incest!  
Kitai thinks, ::that'll show that brat:: then, "incests the best!"  
"well y not...might as well, Amitan grins, and gets closer, " wanna share a bed."  
"sure," having a wide smile on her face.  
"alright!*thinks"  
  
Goten walks in and glares at Kitai, "YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND???"  
"NO!"  
"THEN WHO IS OUJI!"  
"Nope...she has me, grins Amitan, and jumps into kaitai's arms.  
"umm...Ouji's my pal at school"  
"uh huh....right...you better not hang around ANYONE like that! You're to young to have a boyfriend"  
"don't worri she has me, with a big grin."  
"nani?...no way," Goten can't belive it.  
"ICCCCCCCCCCCCKY!!!!," Say Trunks from the sink, "Could....I nevermind."  
"she's just kidding Touchan!"  
"Why not?," Amitan grin, "and no I not!"  
"you aren't , " as Kitai's mouth drops open, " serious!"  
"la de la de de....he he ....u almost feel for it."  
"uh...Touchan, did you get any food?"  
"hai, in the fridge.""YAY!"  
  
The two then run to the kitchen.  
"No mine!!!!!!," bellows Amitan as she runs, but before she get's there Kitai gobbles up the fridge, the sub oards, and the cub.   
Amitan sweat drops, "she sure can pack one."  
Kitai looks down at her slime figure, " and I don't gain a pound."  
"she will...and then maybe what's his face....he he Ouji won't like her so much."  
  
"Hey Goten Can u help me with this darn sink."  
"uh...sure hun," and goes over to help Trunks.  
While they were fixing the sink Vegeta walks into the house. " Grr...Bulma want's sugar!"  
Everyone sweatdrops.  
" Gomen Vegeta ate it all...," Kitai bleched.  
"Yeah gomen nasai Vegeta.....he he cough it up Katia0chan!!!  
Getting out from under the sink, " hi tousan..."  
"I refuse!"  
"Dammit no sugar!!!! great what am I goin tell him....!!!  
"go to a store!"  
"What boy....u don't have any sUUUUGArRRRRR!!!! grrr..."  
"yeesh"  
"Now I haveta go to the dang blasted store!"  
"gomen nassai tousan," As Vegeta slams door.  
  
"what's up with him...o well that's Vegeta," Amitan begins to crack up.  
"don't talk about my tousan like that..."  
"like I would puke my presious sugar for HIM"  
": mmm....u should 've....on him...he he."  
"that'd be mean!"  
"It'll be ok Trunks," Goten consulted.  
"if you don't cut it out I'll tell Tousan what you did today!"  
"nani?, what'd Amitan do?"  
"I didn't do nuffin"  
"LIAR AMITAN! You lied to a lot of people and hurt ouji!"  
"Amitan what u do?"  
"Hey that was your fault not mine."  
"How is it my fault?" Kitai screamed.  
"U told me to take my angry out on someone, and I did."  
"no I told you to fight someone you would fight with...and I didn't mean...forget it!"  
Amitan grins, " told ya."  
  
"I don't think...o never mind.t's late u need to go to bed, " Goten started.  
"Nani!? bed?"  
Kitai faces Touchan.  
"Tousan do we havta," Amitan cries.  
"Touchan, we're going to namek soon," Kitai spilled the beans.  
Amitan's mouth dropped, "U didn't!"  
"and I refuse to allow you to stop us....and if you attempt, your lives will be in danger," Then Kitai   
walks into her room and lays down on bed.  
Trunks blinks, " that was strange..."  
"ok, " Goten replied giving Trunks lopside grin."y go there...Amitan?"  
"hai?.....I'm goin to bed now," and tip toes off to her room.  
"get back here!"  
  
Amitan shuts her door, and plops down on her bed.  
"Maybe she didn't hear...I'll go get her..." Goten questioned.  
Amitan goes and lock her door.  
" Locked....Gomen Trunks."  
  
"damn.....we have weird girls..."  
"What can I say"  
"why would they want to go there?"  
"jeshh that's easy," Amitan speaks from her bed room.  
"Why you say that"  
Amitan thinks, ::shit I can't talk outloud....::  
"I wonder y there mad?"  
"cause ur a.... dammit...." Amitan covers her mouth.  
"what?"  
Amitan thinks, " that was close"  
"hmmm...dragon ballz? but we got some here..."  
"so what?"  
"Maybe Goku...or Gohan knows?"  
"shit Goku...naw...," Amitan giggles.  
"maybe..."  
"Rats," covering her mouth again, thinks:: need to stop that::  
"but ur dad's sorta...."  
"what about my dad?"  
" SHUT UP IN THERE AMITAN!" Kitai screams throwing stuff at wall.  
"nothing..."  
"Hey don't yell at me jeesss...."Cries Amitan clutching her pillow, "I wanna a Neko!!!!!!"  
"well shut up and I won't have too!.....all you do is lie anymore! YOUR SO SELF ORIENTED!"  
"NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!....AM Not!!! LOve YA! Mwah"  
"I HATE CATS!...I REFUSE TO HAVE ONE!....I'M ILLERGIC!"  
"But.....neko," Amitan sniffs.  
"Sorri Amitan," Goten pleaded.  
"I'll tell u what I'm....opps nevermind."  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
Amitan thinks, :: I need to egt out of here.:: She props open a window, and flies off. :: now where to go?  
  
"U hear soemthing?" Goten asked.  
"no"  
"ok"  
  
Kitai thinks, :: I hate it here...I wonder how Ouji is...::,opens window and flies to the hospital.  
  
Amitan thinks :: who would understand...dammit I don't know where to go::  
Kitai sneeks into Ouji's room, "Ouji?"  
Ouji blinks awake, "Kitai?"  
  
Amitan cries, "maybe Gohan could help...give it a try.....naw he would tell.....maybe not... don't know"  
  
Meanwhile at the hospital  
"hi," Kitai blushes, and sits next to him in a jospital chair.  
  
Then back in the Sky Amitan tries to decided.. "maybe I should just go to Namek with out her...katai is being such a baka lately anyways....O well might as well see if that guys ok," and flies off to the hospital.  
  
Kitai talks to him for about 30 minutes, "well, I better go," and then she leaves him to rest.  
  
  
As Amitan lands at the hospital, "Hey what r u doin....here?"  
"nothing...just...seeing a friend"  
Amitan frowns, " o well...how is he?"  
"go and see for yourself , and hugs Amitan, "and I love you no matter what....don't leave with out me"  
"ok...is he coming?," Amitan groans.  
"if you wish....I assume he could."  
"now?"  
"I believe...do you want him too?"  
"mmm we just need to get some stuff tonight k?"  
"alright."  
"so get ready....ack do we need to get his stuff?, " Amitan sighs.  
  
Back at the house Goten, and Trunks are getting ready for bed.  
Goten yawns, " almost bed tiem for us old man"  
"old????," giving Goten an evil grin.  
"older than me....Well?  
"let's see here...I'm 29 and you're 28...a YEARI...suppose."  
  
Back at the hospital the girls continue to plan.  
Kitai says, "or we can just go grab some caps corps clothes somewhere"  
"yeah...that sounds betta...easier"  
"I need my train suit though"  
"alright...I'll go to caps corps,and you go get other stuff we'll need."  
"u think bulma still has Vegeta suits?"  
"I'll get fifteen fridges from caps corps too"  
"alright"  
"or should I get more?....well, I believe she would...he still trains."  
"ok, right," and flies off." The Kitai flies off.  
  
Kitai goes to capsule corps and gets 999999 fridge capsules, a few cars*a ton ofs uit cases and clothes,  
and just about everything else caps corps has to offer.  
As she is doing this Amitan goes intt her room back at house and get a bag, fills it with stuff, then sneaks into kaitai room and does the same..., and flies back to the hosptial, and fines Kitai already there.  
  
Kitai peeks into Ouji's room."well I guess it's time to get him...hey ouji?"  
"yeah?"  
"you know how I asked you to come on that trip with us?"  
"yeah?"  
Amitan grins, " this should be good..."  
"we're leaving right now...are you able to come"  
"of course"  
Ouji sits up, and grabs his crutches*  
"unless you don't want me to Amitan"  
"u mean we got a cripple well I'm leaving him if hes slows us," and cracks up, "I don't care."  
"I'll attempt not to get in your way..."  
"well let's go already"  
"where are we going?"  
"Namek," Kitai answered.  
"sure...???"  
"Yeah, no clue do u...," Amitan smirked.  
"nope"  
"it's a planet about some many light year away"  
"let's go," and he moves past them on crutches.  
  
"Ok let's get going u got a capsule right?"  
"here ," as Kitai hands everyone a caps corps capsule  
"y we takin sepaerate ships?"  
"cuz I grabbed the first three I could find!"  
"u wanna go to caps corps and get a group ship?"  
"fine but if we seapert e don't blame me," Amitan complains.  
"Amitan...please don't be difficult"  
"I'm not just sayin...," gets in her capsule , "betta get goin, good luck everyone, especially u Ouji see you at Namek mwahhhaaaa.  
  
Everyone blasts off  
  
"this should be a brezze...puts in ciordiatnates," Amitan yawns.  
  
As Ouji thinks ::so confused...oh well I got all the medicine I need...wonder why Amitan is so cold to me...::  
  
And Kitai is looking through all her capsules, "ah! What the hell is this?" she blinks at the label Fifty person shop fully stocked", and opens a com link to Ouji, and Amitan "hey guess what!....  
I found a group ship Amitan!"  
"Realli?"  
"yeah!...it was with the fridges!"  
"quewl....good cause this place is crap"  
"I'll get it open then catch you both okie?"  
The she throws capsule outside of ship, thenfifteen minutes later they are all in the big one*  
Ouji is on the ship rocking back and forth on crutches Are you ok Amitan"?  
"yeah... " as she pushes him outta the way, NOW move it!"  
"gomen nassai," and frowns.  
Amitan looks at Kitai, and she si frowing too. " Ok, Ok Gomen Nasai."  
"it's alright"  
Ignoring Ouji, "o k let's get goin!"  
  
"right ."  
"wow...space...it's amazing...almost as beautiful...almost like Kitai"  
"pwease," cried Amitan., "I'm gonna take a nap wkae me when we're there"  
"pwease what?"  
"and NO FUNNI BUSINESS!"  
"alright"  
  
  
" Ouji you wanna try locking in the cordinates?"  
"I'll mess up"  
"it'll be fine"  
"zzzzzzzzzz"  
"come on, give it a try"  
"shut up in there , " and she throws a pillow. 


End file.
